


In The Lap of Luxury

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Office Sex, Other, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Window Sex, gender neutral reader, tsunade gets the treatment she deserves, tsunade is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: You help Lady Tsunade relax after a long day of endless paperwork. Dedicated to my lads in shippudenspeaks discord.





	In The Lap of Luxury

Dedicated to discord. (Also this is th first thing I’m writing on ao3 and I have no idea how to format shit on my phone so sorry it’s not gonna be pretty)

 

It’s late after hours when you walk into Tsunade’s office to drop off some paperwork. You see her face down on the desk blindly stamping papers. 

“Wow you’re really giving it your all tonight huh?” You smirk at her and she just lifts her head and glares at you. When she notices what you’re holding she lets off an exhausted whine. 

“Ughh don’t tell me that’s more paperwork. I’ve had it I can’t even lift my arm to stamp anymore!” 

“Well it looks like you’ve made a good dent in it anyway, how long have you been chugging away?” She groans at your question. 

“Since this afternoon. Shizune has been on my case all day about letting it pile up this high.”

“Well if you ask me I think you deserve a break.” You put the new stack of paper work on the corner of her desk and work your way to the back of her chair. She looks at you with a questioning glare but her face melts into bliss when you start to give her a back rub. 

“You have no idea how much I needed this.” She moans as your thumbs work circles into her shoulders. You chuckle and tell her to lean forward a little more so you can get to her lower back. Forceful hands from years of ninja training working out all the kinks and knots out of the older woman’s back. 

“I have some idea. You are hokage after all, it can’t be easy being stuck behind a desk all day when you’re used to a life of luxury. Doing what you want, when you want, at the mercy of the wind and in your case the gambling houses.” you chuckle the last part out and Tsunade apparently chooses to ignore it in favor of moaning out her appreciation for the back rub. 

“Luxury. God I miss it.” 

“I can give it to you.” You honestly don’t know what you were thinking when you brushed her hair back and whispered those words on her neck. This is Lady Tsunade we’re talking about! She’s your commander and chief, and besides that she has no problem crushing anyone who oversteps their bounds with her. 

You pause your hands movements. Desperately afraid and yet a little excited for her response. Why is she taking so long? Is this it? My last moments on this earth were a lame attempt at flirting with the strongest woman alive? She turns to you with a dangerous, but not deadly, look in her eyes as she smirks out her response. 

“Well I suppose that depends. What exactly did you have in mind?” Your breath is caught in your throat at her words. You’ve never been this bold before. Never mind the fact that you had no plans on what you’d say if you actually lived this long. You feel your face heating up and without your permission your mouth moved on it’s own.

“I want to make you feel like a queen”

“And how do you think you can do that”

“With... my mouth...” You don’t dare blink for even a second, afraid that if you do you’ll wake up from this dream. She turns in her office chair to face you. She leans back uncrosses her legs and sits with them as wide as the can comfortably go. 

“Well then let’s see. Can you turn this slug princess into a queen with that sweet littl mouth of yours?” You tremble with excitement as sit on her lap. You kiss her jawline and down her neck. Working sensitive spots you find along the way, all the while you undo her belt and let her shirt hang open. You lean back and soak in the view of her perfect body. “Hey now (insert name) aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be pleasured right now? Stop gawking.” You blush at being caught but comply without a word. You kiss and suck her neck and collar bone, leaving pretty purple bruises in your wake as you pinch and tease at her nipples. You take one into your mouth and roll it between your teeth and work your tongue around it. You switch and give the other the same treatment. The air is filled with the hokage’s breathy sighs but you decide that’s not nearly enough. For her to be your queen she needs to be helplessly moaning your name for the whole village to hear. 

You get off her lap and work your way down her abdomen leaving chaste kisses here and there as you make your way to Your knees. You must have been quite the sight with your beat red face between her legs, and an expression just begging to please. 

“You said you wanted my mouth,” you almost don’t recognize your own voice, “I’m happy to give it to you but first those pants have to go.” Lady Tsunade smirked and chuckled at your brazen words. She lifted her hips as you slowly pulled her pants down to her ankles. Gingerly picking up her foot you pulled the garment off and tenderly kissed her ankle. You let her kick the other pant leg off and you kiss your way up her leg and bit her thigh. You heard her gasp, so you went ahead and nipped a little higher before switching and abusing her other leg, all the while avoiding where she needed you the most. 

“Come on! I don’t have all day,” she says as she lightly grips the back of your head, holding you a breath away from her needy center. “look at all that paperwork you just brought me.” You were happy to oblige as you gave one long, wide swipe at her core. You spread her with your finger and delve your tongue in, working it with as much flexibility as you can manage. You lick up to her clit and take it into your mouth as your fingers work her open and reach farther than your tongue ever could. She’s breathing heavily and whining at the pleasure and it’s honestly the sweetest sound you’ve ever heard. You’re wet muscle grew tired of rolling and licking over her bud and your jaw was starting to cramp so you took her between your lips and simply sucked as if your life depended on it. Fingers still plunging in and out you hum in content sending vibrations right through her. Tsunade threw her head back and moaned so loud it startled you into remembering where you were. 

“L-Lady Tsunade! What if someone hears!?” She grips your hair a little tighter, but not so tight that it hurt and desperately gasped out a string of please not to stop. Not until she could come down for this high. 

Blushing you nod with a new sense of determination. Right now in this time and place your only job was to make the most important woman in the world have the greatest orgasm of her life. 

You hook her legs over your shoulders to get better access. You reach around her thigh with one hand and mercilessly play with her clit as you forget the ache in your jaw lick every possible inch of her. Fucking her with your tongue you slip your free hand between her legs, under your chin and dip them inside of her. All the while her moans are reaching new heights signifying how close she was. 

Tsunade ripped your head away from her core and desperately kissed you. One hand still between her legs working her open. The kiss is messy and full of teeth, you stick your tongue in her mouth and she moans at the taste of herself. With your free hand you lightly brush you fingertips along her side and breast, causing goosebumps to form as she shudders into the kiss. 

Your so in the moment you feel as if you could cum simply from pleasuring this woman, this queen before you. She pushes you away and when you both were so close and a choked sob is ripped from your throat. You see her frantically try to unlock the bottom drawer of her desk only to rip it off it’s tracks and break the lock in frustration. From the broken drawer she pull out a purple two sided strap on with ribs all along its length. 

“I’m tired of being the only one naked” she pants breathlessly, “Take it off. Now.” You sure didn’t have to be told twice. In the time it took you to fully expose your self and your own arousal Tsunade had the strap on in place. Spun you around to face the window and firmly held you against it. It’s cold glass torturing your hardened nipples and you could feel yourself dripping at the thought of someone possibly seeing you like this. Bent over, bare and exposed before your hokage and face pressed into the glass. Tsunade took the chance to play with your front, drinking in your own gasps and moans.You had been the one in charge not 10 seconds ago, the rapid change in dynamic left your head spinning and your body needy. 

“(Your name) are you ready?” You whimper out a pathetic reply. 

“Please” as soon as it left your mouth Tsunade had fully sheathed you two on purple appendage. A low scream of pleasure filled the air and you honestly didnt know who from as you were preoccupied with being fucked into the glass. 

At some point in the relentless pounding she spun you around and held you by the hips as she walked over to her desk and, in the heat of the moment, swiped an arm over it sending paperwork and mission requests everywhere. She layed you atop the desk and doubled down on her thrusts. Paying close attention to your moans before she found what she was looking for. Your eye shot op and head flew back as you sucked in a gallon of air in a needy gasp. 

“T-there! R-right there!! Oh god! Lady Tsunade please! Please don’t stop!!” In accordance with your pleas and begs she carefully aim and hit that spot repeatedly, never letting up, gasping and moaning alongside of you until everything went white and you both climaxed at the same time. 

The office was now deadly quite, save for the heavy breathing of post-coital bliss. It’s not long before she groans and slumps her head onto the desk next to yours. 

“My paperwork.” You didn’t mean to but you laughed at that. She picks her head up to glare at you but you cup her face in your hands and gently kiss the diamond on her forehead. 

“After that I think you’ve just earned a helper. Come one help me find my clothes and I’ll take half of the work.”


End file.
